


My Favorite Color

by allonsyidjits



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyidjits/pseuds/allonsyidjits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun knew he was in love. That is, as much ‘in love’ one can be without speaking to the other party; without knowing his name; without ever even looking at him properly.</p><p>It didn't help that the man always dropped too many banknotes into Kyuhyun's bag, and had possibly the most gorgeous, unattainable face that the street singer had ever set eyes upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Color

It was his reason to get up in the mornings.

 

Like a prayer call, only he would travel to it before it could ever tempt his aching soul. So beautiful it was, so utterly serene, and so excruciatingly impeccable. In his ears every time the reverberating voice that shook his core resounded, he could always feel his lungs collapse and his entire being threatening to shatter from inside of him. Next to it he was defenseless; a weak mess with all his guards down but always weak in a sense that made him want to explode with delight and mirth. A bubbling pot full of boiling water. A bubbling mess of happiness.

 

He never allowed himself to expose these feelings.

 

He only allowed himself to smile, just a little bit.

 

*****

 

He was his reason to perform his best.

 

Of course he would notice him walk up quietly every single day, without fail, and listen to him in his awkward stance on the sidewalk. Of course he would feel the need to clutch at his heart at the sight of the young man with the walking cane, and try to restrain himself from letting his voice quiver with animation. Of course he would hazard a glance with the corner of his eye to watch how the man reacted to his singing, the singing which would immediately get more powerful and potently full of emotion as soon as the man would walk by.

 

Kyuhyun always bowed politely with a disarming smile whenever the other man dropped too many banknotes into the former’s bag on the floor. The street singer would watch the other, who always squinted his eyes, as if strained, to smile—quietly limping off with the support of his cane once he was done listening. They would never make eye contact.

 

Kyuhyun was always afraid that the other man would find out about his true feelings.

 

He would never be able to justify how he had managed to become so infatuated with a limping stranger. 

 

*****

 

Kyuhyun knew he was in love. That is, as much ‘in love’ one can be without speaking to the other party; without knowing his name; without ever even looking at him properly. He knew these terrifying facts—all behemoth barriers that caused him to think of retreat and spark his internal lament.

 

He counted off all the things he knew.

 

He knew it was raining, and as he sat there crouched under the shade of the little cafe that was twenty miles away from his little apartment which he could barely afford, he knew he would have to take the bus home. He carelessly swung back his dampened, tousled hair and held onto the small piece of paper in his hand.

 

He knew that twilight was definitely his favorite time of day. The sun’s rays dimming ever so slightly and fading out from right above him almost slowed down the earth’s clock and gave him clarity. All his favorite hues and colors mingling into one in the sky as slow and steady darkness would begin to pervade the humble street lit roads. He looked down at his wet hands.

 

He knew that ever since he had developed these insurmountable, heart-twisting emotions for a stranger, he had stopped sleeping with other men he met at dubious bars. He knew he couldn’t do it anymore.

 

He knew he was in love, and yet he did not know why he could not follow the command written on that small piece of paper which he had found under the money in his bag. An innocent piece of paper, now damp and smudged in black ink, almost unreadable because the handwriting was so endearingly childish.

 

_call me_

 

A phone number. Distinctly written with great effort.

 

Kyuhyun thought too much. He finally looked up to find complete darkness; that beautiful sunset had ended and there were no more colors to enjoy. He probably didn’t even write those two words and that number. He probably didn’t. The rain was coming down in angered torrents now, and coupled with the darkness it felt like nature was telling the street singer to get off his ass and go somewhere else. He took the bus home.

 

*****

 

“Are you going to make me ask you out in person?”

 

Kyuhyun was entirely startled at the foreign voice, an involuntary gulp going down his throat when he managed to turn a hundred and eighty degrees to address it.

 

There was the man in all his glory, clad in black overcoat, open umbrella in hand.

 

Kyuhyun’s mind raced and he could have said anything in the world. He felt he had so much to say.

 

“Why are you wearing sunglasses?” Kyuhyun couldn’t stop the stupid words from tumbling out, and then they just hung in the air ominously.

 

The man turned his head upwards as if to inspect the gloomy drizzly sky and acknowledge his mistake, but quickly looked down again.

 

“I just like my Ray-Bans,” he muttered throatily, causing Kyuhyun to have several heart palpitations. Kyuhyun was staring intently, his thoughts not managing to make any sense after finally being able to put a voice to the face he had been doting upon for months. That face he could barely decipher right now under the shade of the umbrella and the large tinted lenses—its physical features covered by short locks of soft brown hair. There were traces of a smile on the wide mouth. Kyuhyun realized he was being too obvious.

 

Bleak silence filled the gap of the next five seconds.

 

“I think you’re cute—”

 

“Your voice is beautiful—”

 

They both spoke at once, cutting each other off. Surprised at their personal braveries and at the other’s words, they hastily broke into shy giggles and smilingly looked down upon their respective feet, unsure of how to proceed; unsure but content.

 

“So, you want to go out with me now?” The stranger ventured, still not looking up.

 

“Yes. Did you put your phone number in my bag?”

 

“Maybe,” Kyuhyun’s heart swelled at the man’s playful and child-like smile, “I’m taking you to my favorite coffee shop.”

 

At what seemed more a command than a request, Kyuhyun could do nothing but nod, attempting to restrict the goofy smile permeating his skin to almost no success.

 

The man stepped towards Kyuhyun and accidentally plugged him with the edge of his umbrella. After swiftly apologizing and adjusting the object correctly above the two, he held out his right hand.

 

“I know we have been dating for exactly thirty-four seconds, but would you mind holding my hand?”

 

Kyuhyun giddily put his fingers where they were required.

 

*****

 

He was completely out of his usually calm and collected wits when he sipped on the mug of expensive, elaborate frappe-cappa-mocca-something-cino. The wince of pain overtook his body when the hot liquid wreaked havoc in his mouth, singeing his tongue, so he finally forced his eyes away from the entrancement of the man on the opposite side of the small table.

 

But only for a couple of seconds before he found himself staring again. Unlike the shabby Kyuhyun, he appeared perfectly at ease in this suave setting in his expensive tinted sunglasses and pristine white dress shirt. Kyuhyun hated men who dressed better, ate better, lived better than him, but this one had a face so pure and innocent that an abhorrent feeling directed felt criminal.

 

He was even nice to the waiters.

 

“Donghae-oppa! Would you like anything else?”

 

“Ah, no, Hye-ra. Unless Kyuhyun here would like something...” he trailed off, waiting.

 

Kyuhyun ferociously shook his head at the waitress and gave her a smart smile through his coffee.

 

“I’ll bring your bill in a while then,” Hye-ra smiled and gave Donghae a friendly pat on his shoulder, leaving the two alone once again.

 

 

They sat like shy lovers, glancing at the other carefully as if the other was an unattainable high-school crush. Admittedly Kyuhyun was the one doing all the glancing whilst Donghae was staring down at his hands, playing with them awkwardly, but smiling goofily all the while.

 

“I didn’t think you would go out with me. Your voice is so amazing.”

 

Kyuhyun felt like yelling out at the bashful wording because who in their sane mind would not go out with such a fine specimen? Why did someone like this find someone unkempt and poor so attractive anyway?

 

“I never knew you liked it that much,” Kyuhyun lied instead, pretending the other didn’t overpay him every single day and indirectly recompensed for his drinking habits.

 

“Is that why you didn’t call me? Will you call me now?” Donghae murmured incoherently into his intertwined fingers.

 

Kyuhyun wasn’t sure how to respond. Everything was just happening too quickly, especially when Donghae decided to finally look up at him causing a mini heart attack.

 

“Kyuhyun, I have nothing but honest intentions,” Donghae spoke earnestly, “and if you don’t want me to pursue you, I’ll be fine.” Kyuhyun’s face changed from befuddled to horrified at the confession.

 

“No, no, no, I like you, _a lot_!” he stressed, “I just, gah—I just, this is all too much for me. I make about two decisions in total a day and now— I’m sorry would you, we could, umm, try another date, next week? If you want to, because umm, I really want to.”

 

Donghae’s wide grin could radiate a stadium.

 

“Of course I want to.”

 

*****

 

Kyuhyun had spent real money on that bouquet of flowers, and for once not on vodka shots. He had made an effort to dress in his best clothes today, and had actually run a few fingers through his hair to tame the wild mess. All for nothing.

 

The man who made his heart melt was not showing up, but that was not Kyuhyun’s biggest concern.

 

Donghae had not come to watch him sing ever since their first date. Everyday the singer would look around anxiously, waiting for him to stroll by. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he did appear, he just knew that he desperately needed him to do so. Everyday he went home utterly disappointed.

 

Kyuhyun thought maybe Donghae only wanted to see him at their date at the restaurant. But Kyuhyun was here alone, out of place, getting stares from other rich couples and staff who sneeringly watched him getting stood up even though he was sitting at the table reserved for Lee Donghae. 

 

He walked home, confused and upset.

 

*****

 

It was only three days later that Kyuhyun remembered the phone number.

 

He rummaged it out of his carry bag feverishly on his way home, typing in the digits on his screen, momentarily pausing before he pressed call. 

 

_“You have dialed an incorrect number that does not exist in the database. Please try again.”_

 

He scratched his head in dismay. What was going on? Was this a joke? Had he imagined the date? Did this Donghae guy even exist? He had always suspected he was a little crazy in the head, but...

 

It couldn’t be. Donghae used to come watch him everyday, and the date was definitely real, and there was the piece of paper, and there was Hye-ra...

 

_Hye-ra._

 

Kyuhyun sprinted back to the coffee shop, hoping against hope that the amiable waitress would be working her shift and he could finally try to figure out what was happening.

 

He gasped in relief, out of breath, when he saw her, cleaning the front counter with utmost concentration.

 

Tapping her shoulder, he panted, “Hye-ra? I don’t think you remember me but—”

 

“Oh! Of course I do. Donghae-oppa’s friend?” She smiled kindly, almost mischievously, which unsettled the man.

 

“Yeah. I umm, wanted to ask. Have you seen him this week? He was meant to meet me a few days ago too, but he didn’t show up.”

 

The young female’s expression went from happy to worrisome to puzzled, “Actually no, I haven’t. Which is weird because he comes here very often. Oh my, I wonder if he’s okay,” she stated calmly, a little too calmly.

 

“Why wouldn’t he be okay?” Kyuhyun interrogated, and suddenly the girl was looking him in the eyes, appalled.

 

“Umm, Kyuhyun?” She started, “how much do you know about Donghae?”

 

Kyuhyun was taken aback, choking down a judgmental “Huh?” under his breath because who was this girl to ask him a question like that? But her face shifted and she attempted to mask a frightened look that became painfully obvious, and so Kyuhyun broke into a narration of everything he knew as if in surrender. From him being a street singer to Donghae coming to watch everyday, paying him too much, putting in a fake phone number in his bag, the way he asked him out, his sunglasses, his walking cane.

 

_His walking cane._

 

He froze when he talked about it, trying to connect the pieces of the puzzle, but Hye-ra destroyed his train of thought by speaking,

 

“He told me a lot about you. He liked you so much, so I thought he would have told you,” she appeared crestfallen and heartbroken, as if her whole life had just fallen apart in front of her. Kyuhyun detested that look of pity, and how the female wasn’t completing her sentence.

 

“Told me what?” he urged angrily.

 

Hye-ra looked Kyuhyun in the eyes for the second time.

 

“He’s blind.”

 

*****

 

He punched the doorbell hard, half-soaked in the rain and panting due to the sprinting he had just done. It had taken nearly all his strength to get Donghae’s address from Hye-ra, and ultimately she only gave it to him because she could not ditch her shift and go check on him herself, and she knew how much he doted upon Kyuhyun. 

 

_“Just make sure he’s alright. And call me if he isn’t.”_

 

Kyuhyun had to wait an entire minute before Donghae’s soft voice calmly blared out through a tiny speaker next to the button,

 

“Hello, who is this?”

 

Kyuhyun spoke back into the intercom, sounding more betrayed than he had intended to.

 

“Donghae? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Donghae didn’t reply, but after a pause of five seconds, sighed deeply. Kyuhyun realized then that maybe this was it—he should go home and forget about the beautiful man who wasn’t going to let him into his life after all.

 

But then there was the smallest click, and the front gate opened of its own accord.

 

Had Kyuhyun not been in a frenzy of emotions due to the revelations of the past twenty minutes, he would have been in awe of the structure that was Donghae’s home. It was like one of those big houses from foreign Hollywood movies: giant and pretty, yet humbly inviting and cozy looking.

 

 _And Donghae can’t see this,_ he thought to himself.

 

Kyuhyun timidly walked up the pathway in the dark, becoming aware of the garden that he was trudging past in his peripheral vision. He saw the front door open and a silhouette of the short man appear, with a long stick in one hand. The gulp that went down his throat was unstoppable as he halted his feet and came face to face with Donghae.

 

“I was going to tell you, but I thought I’d do you a favor,” he said in a half pout, ashamed and dejected, breaking the awkward silence.

 

He looked so gorgeous that Kyuhyun didn’t really know how to process any sort of thought in his mind. 

 

“I mean, who wants to get involved with a blind man?” 

 

His white half-sleeved V-neck exposed just the right amount of chest; his tight jeans hugging his thighs. Kyuhyun looked at his face and the dim gate light streamed it with a most perfect hue. The pink lips were parted like that of an expectant child, underneath that cute nose and those pretty eyes. The eyes he was seeing properly for the first time, and they rendered the viewer breathless. The brown circles had a life of their own, a deep abyss that Kyuhyun could lose himself in for eternity if he tried. The tragedy of the whole circumstance was catching up to him when he saw Donghae looking towards him with those gaping eyes; looking completely through him; seeing nothing.

 

“You’re wrong, Donghae. I want to get involved,” and to reiterate the strong words he quickly clasped the other’s free hand, squeezing it tight.

 

“Yah, you sound so pitiful!” Donghae yanked his hand away, his voice breaking, “this is why I keep it a secret! You start treating me differently, like I deserve pity,” Donghae was in a complete frenzy. “Well, I’m fine, thank you! I don’t need you to hold my hand like I’m an injured child.”

 

Kyuhyun wasn’t sure where the courage came from, but he stepped forward and grabbed Donghae’s shirt to gently pull him closer so that their faces were almost touching and their breaths were almost mingling.

 

“Donghae, please calm down,” Kyuhyun surprised himself with the collected words because he couldn’t feel his own legs right now. “Do you know that everyday I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful human being I ever set my eyes upon? I would try to sing better, just for you, and fuck, you are gorgeous, and it really doesn’t matter to me that you can’t see me, okay?”

 

It was like some form of understanding was starting to dawn on the other’s face.

 

“When I say I want to get involved, I mean it. It’s not pity. And honestly, did you think paying me and taking me out to expensive dates wasn’t a form of pity?” Donghae couldn’t help but giggle in response.

 

The shorter innocently bit his lower lip, and breathed heavily with nerves before softly asking,

 

“Kyuhyun? Will you let me touch you?”

 

“Yeah,” Kyuhyun breathily whispered, not sure what Donghae even meant, but not stopping himself before he could overthink and reject.

 

There was a small clank when Donghae dropped the cane on the ground and raised his ten fingers to graze at Kyuhyun’s face. He lightly traced circles around the skin, feeling every single acne scar in slow, laborious motions. His right thumb gently moved down to brush against his thick lips, pushing them in just slightly as Donghae feebly forced the limb into where Kyuhyun’s mouth parted. His left index finger had made its way up to Kyuhyun’s eyes, and he closed them when Donghae began to caress his eyelids and eyelashes soothingly, feeling every single cell of skin. He giggled a little when he fiddled with his ears, remarking quietly about the size, then moved on to the hair, stroking and ruffling its softness.

 

Donghae closed his own eyes when he let his hands come into contact with Kyuhyun’s neck, and he just sort of held it in both hands. An onlooker would have come screaming to help the taller extricate himself from getting choked to death, but Kyuhyun was shivering due to other reasons. Donghae was an entire head shorter than him, his face at level with his neck, his eyes closed, his mouth turned upwards into a serene a smile as any, holding and fondling the back of Kyuhyun’s neck as if this were the most normal thing in the universe. It was only when Donghae slowly let his hands go down the taller’s shirt to stroke his chest rhythmically did Kyuhyun realize he had to do something to wrestle some control back. 

 

Kyuhyun pushed Donghae until his head hit the front door with a light thud, and he used both his hands to hold the man’s face—his palms on the cheeks, his fingers intertwining with his thick hair playing with it gently, and then he brought his mouth closer to kiss him. His head tilted automatically as he let go of all the desires and inappropriate thoughts from months past and opened his thick lips to invite Donghae in. As their mouths crashed together Kyuhyun felt the strange sensation of his head spinning; he continued to use his mouth without using his lungs and Donghae could feel it all. He separated them just slightly for a second and Kyuhyun heard the low voice slurring,

 

“Kyuhyun. I need you to breathe.”

 

Kyuhyun finally exhaled into Donghae’s mouth as their lips met again, clumsily moving against each other’s in some sort of strange, beautiful mess. They were so close, with their tongues touching and their breathing indistinguishable, but Kyuhyun wanted even more closeness, so he trailed his hands down from the face to the waist and pulled the man’s body into his own. 

 

He had had this closeness with so many men in his life, but he knew this time it was something entirely different.

 

*****

 

“Donghae, it will be fine. I’ve done this before.”

 

Donghae still refused to stop looking worried as he sat on the edge of the bed hugging his own chest, completely naked. He was tapping his feet restlessly on the carpeted floor.

 

“Do I still look beautiful like this?” Donghae questioned, apprehensively.

 

Kyuhyun stuck his head out of the bathroom door, “Of course you do. You have an amazing body, and I have a painful erection just looking at you, promise.”

 

“I know you do,” Donghae giggled, “I felt it.” He continued his little fit, figuring out how to manage these nerves, when he felt an equally naked Kyuhyun’s hand on his chin pulling his face up.

 

“We’ll go really slow, and I’ll stop whenever you want me to,” Kyuhyun was breathing into Donghae’s face, trying to reassure his partner, controlling his senses as much as he could from not exploding right then and there, “I carried you up here in one piece didn’t I?”

 

“Just keep kissing me and I’ll be fine,” Donghae teased as he pulled the younger close by his waist and pecked him on the neck, “and you didn’t need to. I can walk by myself, stupid.” Donghae let his tongue out and slowly licked the nape of Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t take the sight of him anymore—he had already spent way too long deliberating in the bathroom whilst prepping his dick with lube on how he was going to fuck Lee Donghae. He couldn’t take him being this playful and sexy: he could feel the lower half of his body tense with desire.

 

“Donghae-ah,” he groaned melodiously, and then kissed him with a conviction he didn’t know he possessed, pushing him down onto the bed and grabbing his cock with one hand to rub it slowly.

 

It was as if Kyuhyun’s stupid life finally made sense. He had always known he was in love with this man, but now that he could feel his soft body underneath his own he knew it for sure. He found it adorable how he could see Donghae trying hard to contain his nerves and his desire, breaking that veneer with an involuntary moan into Kyuhyun’s mouth when he felt Kyuhyun’s cock touch his own.

 

He pulled Donghae up slightly and slid his finger into his hole, causing the man to gasp with shock and abate his breath. Kyuhyun balanced him with his right hand and kissed him again to relax him, and Donghae clung onto him and the kiss desperately, all the while caressing the back of Kyuhyun’s neck with his palm, trying not to howl in pain as Kyuhyun inserted more fingers to scissor him open.

 

But the torture and pain was slowly melting away into pleasure, and Kyuhyun could see it on Donghae’s aroused face as he pumped his fingers with a little more force.

 

Donghae bit his lower lip and hummed seductively with his eyes closed. The other thought he would leak right then and there at the sight, so abruptly pulled his fingers out and pulled Donghae close so he could slide his cock inside of him.

 

When he did, Kyuhyun realized that he had never in his life felt more complete than this. This was some other worldly kind of joy that he had tapped into, and it really didn’t help how Donghae started to slowly accept Kyuhyun’s thrusts, bucking into him, whispering his name in his ears. All the while he held Kyuhyun’s neck and waist for dear life as the other broke his whispers with a shabby kiss, taking him more and more over the edge. They both breathed in each other’s air and melted into each other’s bodies, hard and fast.

 

And then Donghae screamed in delight and broke down in Kyuhyun’s arms when the latter found his spot and hit it how he had been dreaming to for months. Donghae’s hard cock was leaking white liquid and he was moaning in pleasure, and Kyuhyun couldn’t contain himself any longer as he let himself spill inside the man.

 

Kyuhyun collapsed on Donghae’s body, rewarding his partner with the softest of kisses.

 

He knew a lot of things in that moment, like the fact that this was the happiest he had ever felt.

 

*****

 

Kyuhyun was at ease here, crouching in Donghae’s garden, staring out at the sunset which never ceased to amazing him. The dipping sun gliding over those faraway buildings, shutting out the strong rays and slowly going into its own slumber. He tightened his grip on Donghae’s waist and pulled him closer; the other responding by resting his head on Kyuhyun’s shoulder.

 

“People always tell me that the sunset is beautiful, but I can never see it,” he said with a tone of regret, causing Kyuhyun’s sense of ease to shatter entirely.

 

“Honestly, you’re not missing much,” Kyuhyun lied.

 

“You really shouldn’t lie to me just one day after I let you have sex with me,” Donghae quipped, “how are we going to manage our relationship like this?”

 

Kyuhyun smiled sadly, and intertwined his hand with Donghae’s.

 

“I thought you didn’t want me to pity you,” he stated.

 

“Ah, yes. But I bet you have a lot of dumb questions, so I think you should get them out of your system now,” Donghae chuckled.

 

Kyuhyun processed his thoughts for a while, then asked,

 

“Why do you use a walking cane, and not that light stick that other blind people use?”

 

“Because I don’t want people to know,” Donghae said, “I’d rather they think I have a back problem than think of me as subhuman. It’s easier faking a limp than having to deal with constant pity.”

 

It was only then that Kyuhyun remembered how he had walked perfectly fine during the first date, without any walking cane.

 

“Why didn’t you have your cane when you took me out?”

 

“I made you hold my hand remember?” he giggled into his shoulder, “you were my cane.”

 

Kyuhyun smirked too, and turned his head to kiss Donghae on his forehead.

 

“Were you always blind?”

 

“Ah, technically yes. It’s hard to explain, but I have this thing called Cortical Blindness, and most people who have it aren’t completely blind, but I managed to get the jackpot,” he muttered sadistically. “So when I was born, not enough oxygen went to my brain, and it kind of had a meltdown in the visual department. My parents were rich but they could never find any treatment that worked on me,” he chuckled, “so since my birth, I can see nothing.”

 

Kyuhyun felt a weight sink down to the pit of his stomach, but he knew he had to ask the next question.

 

“Do you ever feel bad?”

 

“Why would I feel bad about something I’ve never known?” he sunk his head deeper into Kyuhyun’s shoulder, “At least I’m not deaf, because then I’d never be able to hear your voice.”

 

Kyuhyun found himself poking the speaker hard in the stomach, “You’re so greasy! And hey, why’d you put that wrong number in my bag?”

 

“Wrong? It wasn’t wrong!” Donghae defended.

 

Kyuhyun pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket, straightening out the creases to read it to the man next to him, accusingly, “‘Call me, 010 9332 4148.’”

 

“Eight?! No, I wrote five.”

 

“It says eight, I swear!”

 

“Well, I meant five. Ah, whatever, sorry, my bad.”

 

They both laughed at that, holding hands like little girls, inspecting a sunset that only one of them could see.

 

Kyuhyun ogled at the tint of pink mingling with the oranges and the light blues in the sky above him, and he clutched onto Donghae because everything was just so perfect, except the fact that the latter couldn’t see the radiant spectacle.

 

“Donghae? One last dumb question?”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Do you know what colors are like?” Kyuhyun was a little scared of how the man would respond.

 

“No. I have no concept of color,” he smiled, “people always say things are indigo and white and shit and I’m like, what the fuck does that mean?!” Donghae started to chortle, but Kyuhyun found himself unable to find this revelation even slightly entertaining.

 

“But then certain feelings mean certain simple colors to me,” Donghae added, sensing that the other hadn’t taken his joke lightly, “like when I touch water, that’s blue. Fire, that’s red. When I feel warm, it feels yellow. When I touch the grass,” he loosened his hand from Kyuhyun’s and grazed the grassy earth beneath him, “that’s green.”

 

“Wow, that’s really cool,” Kyuhyun spoke in playful excitement, “So, what color do you feel when you touch me?”

 

Donghae probed at Kyuhyun’s cheek silently before speaking, “No color that I know of from before. You’re so different and foreign,” he looked like an explorer mapping new territory, “but it feels good,” he added with a gleeful smile and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek,

 

“I think I’ll make up my own color for you. Color Kyu.”

 

“Oh, really?” Kyuhyun couldn’t stop grinning at the ridiculousness.

 

“Hmm,” Donghae hummed as he put his head back on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, “and when people ask me what my favorite color is, I’ll always say Kyu.”

 

Kyuhyun turned his head to watch Donghae staring up at the vast gleaming sky with intent eyes, as if he could see absolutely everything there was to see, and his heart threatened to walk out of his chest because he knew he would never feel pity for the beautiful Lee Donghae ever again.

 

*****

 

“Donghae, why do you insist on stargazing when you can’t see anything?”

 

“Shut up,” Donghae replied, his head resting on Kyuhyun’s chest as both men looked up at the night sky.

 

Kyuhyun was lying down on the field grass, the field that Donghae had chosen and dragged him to, a field fit for cheesy romantic scenes in bad romance movies. He had let the blind man lie down on his chest and didn’t know how exactly to react to the entire situation as a whole.

 

“One year of dating you, and you still manage to surprise me everyday, Hae,” Kyuhyun sighed in mock exasperation.

 

“Stop annoying me and let me concentrate,” Donghae angrily whispered.

 

“Concentrate on what, exactly?” Kyuhyun spoke, threatening to get up with his abrupt movements. Donghae shoved him back down.

 

“Your heartbeat,” he started, “It gets so fast whenever you see something pretty. I’m listening to your heartbeat,” and with that, Donghae pressed his ear into Kyuhyun’s chest; in the silence Kyuhyun could hear Donghae’s steady, labored breathing.

 

Kyuhyun grinned at the new information, sliding his hand down to caress Donghae’s hair and remaining as quiet as possible. And surely, his heart began to race when he began to trace the silver twinkling constellations in the sky with his eyes, all the while holding onto Donghae and taking him on this journey, letting him feel his joy and himself feeling so utterly invincible.

 

“Hey, Kyu?” Donghae interrupted innocently, “There’s only one sound I love more than your heartbeat.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Could you sing to me, Kyu?”

 

“Of course, Hae,” he spoke, and then thought up the perfect song for the situation.

 

_“Shining star, like a little diamond,_

_Makes me love, looking at me with the,_

_Sweet smile that’s like a dream to me,_

_Whisper to me, we’ll always be together,_

_‘Til the end of time,”_

 

Donghae hummed along as he listened to Kyuhyun’s fluttering heart, smiling so exhaustingly he thought his jaw would break. He crawled up to the love of his life and kissed him hard, breathing life into him, and letting him return the favour.

 

*****


End file.
